


Delayed Satisfaction

by Morgalahan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgalahan/pseuds/Morgalahan
Summary: Ellana finally gets what she wants, and so does Solas... eventually.





	Delayed Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThirdPretender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdPretender/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Filling an Empty Chamber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748897) by [ThirdPretender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdPretender/pseuds/ThirdPretender). 



Ellana’s face burned with anger and shame as she stormed the battlements of Skyhold. She could not imagine a way this day could have gone any worse. Her breath puffed out before her in the crisp mountain air and she kept her pace brisk, hands jammed into the pockets of her coat. 

It had been mere minutes since she’d been dismissed from his chamber. Dismissed, like a misbehaving child. It galled and embarrassed her. What had she done wrong? Nothing! She’d not been the one spying on another while they engaged in a private act. 

She stopped in her tracks not noticing the startled and wary expressions of the guards stationed on the walls. How dare he treat her this way? After all the time she’d given him, the care, the respect. She was not the one in the wrong here!

She turned on her heel and began to jog back the way she’d come. She needed to speak to him again and this time, she would not be sent away. She would not allow it. She was the Inquisitor, was she not? She had every right to a frank conversation about what had happened. She deserved an apology at the very least!

She arrived at her destination and was about to pound on the closed door when a muffled sound from within made her hesitate. She leaned forward carefully and placed her ear to the plain wood. Again, a low grunt… almost as if…

Her cheeks heated and she looked up and down the hallway. Thank the Creators, there was no one in sight. Solas’ chambers were in a more remote part of the keep as he claimed the need for silence when dreaming in the Fade. They were likely the only two people around at the moment.

She should leave… shouldn’t she? It would be better to give him the privacy he no doubt thought he had. However, there was the fact that he’d only recently seen her in a similar situation. It would only be fair for her to have the chance to observe him.

He must have been distracted enough to forget to set wards against sound, or he just hadn’t cared. She knelt down and peered through the keyhole. There wasn’t much to see, but if she angled herself just right and squinted, she had a view of his back as he sat on his bed, facing away from her. And then there were the sounds. She recognised them of course. She was Dalish and had lived in an environment with little privacy and no sound-dampening stone walls. 

The smack of flesh on flesh, his grunts as his back strained and jerked on the bedding. His motions were refined, far more deliberate than that of the young Dalish men she’d spied on. 

The movement seemed to pick up pace and there was a louder grunt, then he slowed. His breathing became more even and the strokes more regular.

Ellana licked her lips and listened. Heat was pooling below and she was aware of her nipples hardening beneath the wool of her shirt. She placed a hand to her mouth to prevent any involuntary sounds and imagined what it would be like to have him do that with  _ her _ . 

She watched through her tiny viewpoint as his head fell backwards and his grunts were punctuated by moans. His body  _ writhed  _ in pleasure. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. 

“Yes,  _ yes. _ ” She started as she heard him speak. Oh gods, the sound of the need in his voice, the abandon. And then, words that made her heart leap in her chest. "I- Ar lath ma." His voice was so deep and breathless. He cried out and his back jerked, once, twice, again. Then he was still.

She pulled away from the door and moved down the hallway as slowly and quietly as she could manage. Plans were forming in her mind but now was not the time. She grinned wolfishly as she turned away and left.

* * *

Darkness wreathed the keep as she stood once again before his door. It was close to midnight and she  _ knew _ he was in there. She’d carefully questioned the servants and guards and had checked the rotunda. Solas was nowhere to be found and was likely dreaming in his bed by now. She tugged her cloak and fiddled with the tie keeping it closed, then smiled. 

She rapped on the door, three sharp confident bursts. She waited, heart pounding, dread and misgivings warring with hope and need. 

Muffled sounds from within preceded the opening of the door. 

Solas stood before her, robe thrown around himself and loosely belted. His expression was bland if expectant. 

“Can I assist you with something Inquisitor?” He asked, voice as neutral and polite as it had been when they first met. 

“I’ve come to resume our talk, Solas. I was wholly dissatisfied with the outcome. I deserve more than to be sent away like some errant dalen. It was not I who was in the wrong, after all.”

Her words had some effect. He glanced away and seemed to consider. 

She held her breath and released it when he finally nodded and stood aside, silently inviting her to enter. She brushed past him and thrilled inwardly at the scent of him. But she waited for him to speak.

He moved away from her and faced her, hands behind his back. His regard was heavy and he noted the thick cloak she wore. 

“Inquisitor…” he began, then paused. “Ellana, you are indeed correct. You are owed an apology for my earlier behavior. It was utterly inappropriate of me and shall not be repeated.”

She smiled.  _ We’ll see about that. _

“I’m not really after an apology.” She said.

He cocked his head and his lips thinned. “What then is it that you wish?”

She took a deep breath and before she had time to second guess her course, released the tie holding her cloak in place. The thick fabric slipped from her shoulders and pooled around her bare feet. She shivered in the sudden chill but otherwise watched Solas avidly.

His breath caught and two spots of color bloomed in his cheeks, but otherwise he made no move.

She smiled and took a confident step forward over the discarded cloak. He mirrored the step back and raised his hands in a warding gesture. 

“Ellana, I have been very clear with you. This cannot be, we cannot…”

But he swallowed and she smiled to note that he didn't turn away from her.

“I know you want me, that you love me.” She said as she moved closer still. “And that it’s not for lack of passion that you choose to keep our relationship from progressing.”

Solas backed away again and his calves hit the bed. This was the most panicked and unsure she’d ever seen him. She resisted the urge to laugh with glee as she moved closer still and used her other hand to cup a breast.

“You want me and I want you. This is the most natural thing in the world and not something to be feared. Why must we be apart when we clearly long for each other?”

He grimaced and understanding lit his eyes. “You observed me this afternoon.”

She smiled. “It was only fair.”

“Ellana, this will only complicate matters. Is what we have now not enough for you? Can you not be content with my love and affection?”

“I love you.” She told him. “And I don’t understand why you aren’t already throwing me onto that bed. We both  _ want _ this. Unless you can give me a satisfying reason for why we can’t fuck like rabbits, I’m not leaving.”

Agony and indecision flitted across his face as she finally stood before him. He was breathing hard and she glanced down to note the bulge under his robe with satisfaction. 

Softly, almost reassuringly, she said “This cannot lessen or even increase my love for you,  _ vhenan.  _ You are the only one I want, that I need.” She leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. “But, I will not force you. Instead, I will make myself comfortable on your bed and give you a better opportunity to observe as you did earlier. Unless of course… you wish to join me?”

Solas closed his eyes and his arms dropped to hang limply at his side. He then flexed his hands into fists and took several deep breaths. When he looked at her again she shuddered at the darkness that pooled in his eyes, at the raw desire naked there. 

“You should be more careful, Ellana.” He said, voice low, almost a growl. “Or someone may be inclined to take advantage of a woman naked and alone.”

“One could almost say that I invite such an opportunity.” She said, reaching forward to tug on the belt of his robe. His hands caught hers and squeezed. His palms her rough, callused from long hours fighting staff in hand. 

“Ellana.” Her name was a whisper, almost a plea. 

She looked up at him and smiled. “Lets both get what we want for a change, my love.” 

He blinked at her then smiled. “As you wish, Inquisitor.”

Then his hands were around her waist. He lifted her with surprising ease and set her down on his bed. His smile widened into a smirk as his hand paused on the belt, then he tugged it loose. 

Her breath caught at the sight of him, slender yet muscular. The length of him stood proudly erect and she licked her lips at the rush of saliva in her mouth. She wanted to touch him, taste him. 

He knelt on the bed, straddling her. She pulled herself further up, giving him more room. This was actually happening! It had worked!

Her breathing was fast and shallow as she watched him. He had suspended himself above her and seemed to be drinking in the sight of her. At last her patience ran out and she reached up to grasp that tantalizing length. He grunted softly as she began to pull, revelling in the hot, silky flesh that filled and overflowed her palm. 

The wetness between her own legs could no longer be denied and she used her other hand to ease her need. Solas bared his teeth and lowered himself so that more of his weight was on his legs. He leaned down and kissed her, deeply. It was a familiar kiss, one they’d shared from the start. But the situation changed it utterly. She felt his tongue delve into her mouth, felt his teeth against her own. She responded eagerly. Then his hands were on her breasts, fingers kneading and pulling with a precision that only came from practice. She moaned into his mouth and tasted his breath as he grunted in response. 

They parted and his lips were on her throat, teeth pressing into her flesh. He settled his weight on top of her, trapping her arms between them. His knee slid between her legs, nudging them apart. She moaned and writhed beneath him, and bucked her pelvis upwards.

He chuckled then pulled one of her arms up, guiding her hand to his mouth. He licked the slick of her from her skin, relishing it. The feeling of his tongue on her fingers was strangely more intimate than the kiss had been. Her breath caught and the flood of heat to her groin was overwhelming. 

“Please,” she gasped. “Solas.”

His answering smile was predatory. “Did I not warn you,  _ vhenan _ ?”

She couldn’t focus on his words, on the reference. She needed him,  _ now _ . She moaned wordlessly and bucked again, trying for any kind of friction. 

He lowered his hips and at last the firm length of him was against her aching flesh. He thrust against her, making them both gasp. She spread her legs and hooked her ankles behind him. She wasn’t letting him move away. 

He propped himself on one arm and reached down between the two of them. She felt the insistent nudge of his tip parting her folds and she cried out. Then he was slipping inside her, his girth stretching her wide. 

“Ellana,” he said, voice broken with want.

She moaned wordless encouragement as he slid deeper. His own grunts as he thrust were like music to her. She rolled her hips as best she could, trying to encourage him deeper. 

Then he was fully seated inside her, flesh to flesh. His breathing was ragged and matched hers. She clutched at him, feeling her nails dig into the skin of his back and arms. He did not pause for long but withdrew only to thrust again. She panted at the feeling, at how  _ good _ it was. How much better than she’d imagined. 

She lifted her legs higher, giving him a better angle. His speed increased and pressure and heat built in her belly. There was a slight burn of pain, of her flesh stretching in ways it had not done in over a year. It only added to her need and she moved with him, fitting their bodies as close together as she could. 

He stared down at her, meeting her unfocused gaze. She could feel the blood beneath her skin, the flush on her face. She bit her lip and arched her head back, crying his name again as she did so.

He drover deeper, harder. His pace increased and she felt the thrust and pull of him almost as one unified sensation. It was too much, too much after so long. She screamed wordless ecstasy as she came, her body jerking and shuddering around him. 

His answering grunt was loud and he thrust several more times before she felt a swelling in him, felt the rush of heat as he spent himself inside her. 

She kept her limbs wrapped firmly around him, rode the tide of her orgasm until her inner twitching began to subside. He’d buried his face in her chest and was breathing deeply, weight resting on top of her. 

She gulped air, then swallowed, moistening her throat. 

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” She said, echoing his earlier cry. 

His contented sigh was all the answer she needed. 

 


End file.
